Episode 8538 (17th July 2019)
Plot Robert worries about Lee's threats. Nicola learns Hotten General Hospital will be closing their children's ward so decides to organise a demo to protest the closure. Vanessa arranges a secret engagement party for Rhona and Pete. Despite Aaron's insistence that all that matters is keeping Victoria and the baby safe until Victoria moves away, Robert still wants Lee to pay for what he's done. Aaron reminds Robert that all he's doing is winding Lee up more and tells Robert that if Lee has any sense, he'll stay away. At that moment, Lee pulls into their driveway. Bear and Doug discuss formations for the five-aside team. Rhona returns to Smithy Cottage to find the living room decorated with fairly lights and candles and Pete clutching a large bunch of roses. Pete hands Rhona the roses then gets down on one knee and produces a ring and asks Rhona to marry him again. Rhona says yes! The pair kiss then head upstairs. Brenda has left Jacob alone in the café and the teen is struggling so David and Leyla help him out. Aaron and Robert spot Lee outside The Woolpack. An infuriated Robert storms over and orders Lee to do one and has to be held back by Aaron. After Lee drives away, Aaron issues Robert with an ultimatum - it's either him or Lee. Later, Robert finds Aaron in the pub and promises he's going to respect Victoria's decisions and put their family first as Lee isn't worth losing him over. Diane and Victoria appear in the pub and inform Aaron and Robert that Eric released the money from the B&B. When Bernice enters the pub, Robert asks Diane when she's going to inform Bernice about the move. Diane doesn't know and she's dreading it. Frank and Johnny find Pete and Leo at the Community Garden. Pete and Frank get talking and Pete tells Frank about the proposal and how Leo like his own son. Frank states it's the same with him and Eliza, commenting the older you get, the more important family is. Jacob brings David and Leyla a cake to thank them for helping him out earlier. Leyla invites Jacob to dinner. Jacob can't make it but suggests they play video games online later much to David's delight. Back at the Mill, Robert speaks to a solicitor about taking out a restraining order out on Lee. The solicitor explains only Victoria can take out the order but Robert doesn't want Victoria to get wind of Lee's threats and harassment. Aaron returns home just as the solicitor is leaving and demands answers from Robert. Bear offers to take over the management of the five-aside team whilst Doug is incapacitated but Doug refuses to let go of the reigns despite his bad back. Rhona shows off her engagement ring to Vanessa although Vanessa isn't convinced that Rhona really wants to marry Pete. Rhona insists she does but admits to Vanessa that she and Pete's sex life doesn't have the spark it used to have before the hysterectomy. Bernice grows suspicious of Liam when he turns up late for their drinks and spins her a tale about why he was delayed. Bernice doesn't believe it and she's even less convinced by Liam's explanation for changing his shirt. Diane isn't looking forward to telling Bernice about the move although Victoria tells Diane if Robert has come around then there's no reason Bernice won't too. Robert explains to Aaron how he was trying to take out a restraining order against Lee although Aaron isn't impressed that Robert is making more decisions behind Victoria's back. Robert declares he was trying to protect his sister and tells Aaron if he doesn't understand that, then he doesn't understand him. Aaron insists they can't carry on like this and orders Robert not to come back unless he can choose him. Robert grabs his jacket and storms out. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) Guest cast *Lee - Kris Mochrie *Paul - Drew Cain Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Woolpack - Backroom, exterior and bar *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Smithy Cottage - Living room, stairway and kitchen *Community Garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room Notes *A patron of Café Main Street is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes